Premonition
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Shikamaru – dengan segenap logika dan akal sehatnya – meyakini bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Shikamaru yakin bahwa waktu berputar ulang setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil di Mokuton Street. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya? Benarkah waktu telah berputar ulang atau hanya delusi seorang Shikamaru Nara? AU. Enjoy reading :)


**_Premonition_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Shikamaru – dengan segenap logika dan akal sehatnya – meyakini bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Shikamaru yakin bahwa waktu berputar ulang setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil di Mokuton Street. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya? Benarkah waktu telah berputar ulang atau hanya delusi seorang Shikamaru Nara? AU. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the **plot** and **Ciel** :)

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet dan berubah-ubah (maju mundur), gaje, abal, OOC, ngasal, ide cerita mainstream dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

 **AU** dengan sistem negara bagian. **Rated M** untuk kata-kata umpatan dan mature theme lainnya seperti konsumsi alkohol. Mohon jangan ditiru yaa minna-san. Kalimat dialog _Italic_ merupakan isi hati/pikiran Shikamaru dan Temari. Enjoy reading :)

 _ **A/N :**_ Fic ini tidak berhubungan dengan novel dan film berjudul sama meski saya mengambil konsep yang mirip dengan keduanya karena istilah _premonition_ hanya mengacu pada satu hal.

* * *

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan masih membasahi setiap sudut kota Konoha sejak tadi malam. Sang surya pun nampak enggan beranjak dari peraduannya. Pukul enam tiga puluh pagi masih layaknya pukul empat dini hari.

Cuaca dingin yang menggigit lapisan epidermis memaksa hampir setiap orang untuk bergemul di bawah selimut hangat mereka.

Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Alih-alih mematikan alarm dan bangun dari tempat tidur, pemuda itu malah menarik tepian _bed cover_ nya hingga menutupi kepala dan memeluk erat gulingnya – seakan guling itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup membosankan yang dijalani seorang Shikamaru Nara.

Sudah lima belas menit Shikamaru mengabaikan alarm yang terus menerornya untuk segera meninggalkan salah satu area krusial di dalam apartemennya – dimana ia tak segan terlibat baku hantam dengan siapa pun yang berani mengacak-acak kamar tidurnya tersebut.

"Ayolah… Lima menit lagi saja," erangnya pada alarm _digital_ yang menurut pendengaran Shikamaru, bunyinya bagai tabuhan genderang perang. Tak ada pilihan baginya selain menunjukkan kesediaan untuk maju ke medan perang atau menyerah secara tak jantan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bangun sekarang! Merepotkan saja!" Shikamaru menendang selimut hingga dada atletisnya yang tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun – tersingkap cukup dramatis. "Kau puas sekarang?" Ia pun mematikan alarm dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nakas.

Sudah hampir pukul enam lima puluh sekarang. Ada rapat penting dengan klien sekitar enam puluh menit lagi dan dirinya malah didera sakit kepala yang menggila.

"Sial!" Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kedua tangan memegang kepala kuat-kuat seolah tengah menahan kepalanya agar tidak terkulai ke lantai.

"Sialan kau, Kiba!" Mulut Shikamaru yang masih berbau alkohol mengutuk tersangka utama yang menyebabkannya harus mengawali hari pentingnya dengan sangat tidak keren.

Walaupun… Itu tak sepenuhnya kesalahan Kiba. Memang dirinya lah yang tak kuat iman menolak rayuan seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang terkenal jago minum.

Kiba sangat suka minum. Apapun yang terjadi dalam hidup pemuda penyayang hewan itu, ia akan merayakannya sambil minum minuman beralkohol. Semalam adalah salah satu hal terkonyol dari serentetan hal-hal konyol lain yang pernah dirayakan Kiba.

Adik bungsu Hana Inuzuka itu mengundang segenap sohib dekatnya untuk merayakan kelahiran empat mahluk imut dan lucu berbulu putih nan menggemaskan – buah cinta Akamaru dan pasangannya.

"Hanya orang konyol yang cukup konyol untuk merayakan hal konyol semacam itu." Shikamaru teringat ucapan Neji saat Kiba mengajak mereka untuk datang ke rumahnya, merayakan kelahiran empat anak anjingnya yang lucu.

Perkataan Neji tidak sepenuhnya benar karena terbukti bahwa yang datang ke perayaan kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Kiba – tidak sepenuhnya orang-orang konyol. Orang jenius seperti Shikamaru dan Shino pun turut menyambangi rumah Kiba dan memberi selamat pada Akamaru yang berbahagia.

Selain Chouji yang datang hanya untuk yakiniku gratis dan Rock Lee yang datang karena masih terlalu bersemangat untuk pulang lebih awal, Shino datang karena ia mulai tertarik dengan hewan _mammalia_ disamping obsesinya yang berlebih pada plasma nutfah kelas insekta.

Tapi Shikamaru? Apa yang membuat pemuda itu memilih untuk menerima undangan Kiba padahal ia tahu bahwa Kiba selalu identik dengan alkohol? Bukankah Shikamaru tak suka minum minuman keras?

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke kantor kalau terus seperti ini…" Shikamaru duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya, memejamkan mata sambil mengernyit – berusaha meredam serangan _vertigo_ yang melanda kepalanya.

"Miiaaww.." Tiba-tiba seekor kucing peranakan _Angora_ berbulu putih dengan corak klasik keemasan – melompat ke pangkuan Shikamaru. Kucing itu mengusap-usapkan pipi tembamnya ke tangan Shikamaru – mencoba menarik perhatian sang pemuda Nara.

"Jangan sekarang, Ciel. Aku sedang sakit kepala," lirihnya. Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru merasakan benda lain di atas pangkuannya. Benda kecil berbentuk tabung terbuat dari beling yang mengeluarkan suara bila isinya saling beradu.

Shikamaru pun membuka mata untuk memastikan benda tersebut. "Sebotol aspirin?" Tepat sesuai dugaannya. Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas ke arah kucing yang sekarang tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil asyik dengan kegiatan jilat-menjilat yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lewatkan.

Shikamaru lantas membuka tutup botol obat tersebut dan mengeluarkan dua butir aspirin lalu menelannya tanpa bantuan segelas air. Dia sudah terbiasa meminum obat seperti itu. Lidahnya sudah kebal dengan rasa pahit obat-obatan yang dikonsumsinya.

"Terima kasih." Walau hanya untuk seekor kucing, Shikamaru mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tentu saja kucing itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun itu lebih baik daripada ia tiba-tiba mengucapkan "Sama-sama," yang mungkin malah akan membuat jantungnya copot seketika.

Ciel sebenarnya bukan kucing pelihaaran Shikamaru. Mereka pertama kali bertemu enam bulan lalu ketika Shikamaru tak sengaja menyelamatkan kucing itu yang hampir terjatuh dari balkon apartemennya di lantai enam.

Sejak saat itu, Ciel kerap datang ke balkon apartemennya bahkan hingga masuk ke dalam. Padahal Shikamaru sangat yakin bahwa ia mengunci pintu dan jendela setiap kali akan meninggalkan apartemennya. Tapi kucing itu selalu berada di dalam rumah ketika ia pulang dari kantor.

Ciel datang di pagi hari. Seperti hari ini. Ciel memang selalu datang sekitar pukul enam hingga waktunya Shikamaru berangkat ke kantor. Biasanya Shikamaru sedang sarapan di dapur jam-jam _segini_ sambil membaca koran pagi yang selalu tersedia di atas meja makannya.

Shikamaru tak tahu bagaimana surat kabar itu bisa berada disana. Namun… Kenyataan bahwa Ciel selalu duduk di atas koran itu saat ia masuk ke dapur untuk sarapan, mengisyaratkan pada Shikamaru bahwa kucing itulah yang membawa koran paginya secara misterius.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pusingnya telah reda. Dengan tertatih, Shikamaru melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan mengenakan handuk berwarna hijau lumut yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Memandang malas ke arah tempat tidur yang berantakan, Shikamaru kemudian menghampiri meja kecil di sebelah kanan ranjang dan menyalakan mesin penjawab telepon. Terdengar nada tunggu selama hampir satu menit sebelum pesan pertama diperdengarkan.

"Halo? Kau bisa mendengarku, Shika? Ini aku. Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja? Kata Chouji semalam kau mabuk berat. Urrgghh. Dasar kau ini! Pokoknya kau jangan sampai terlambat datang ke kantor! Sasuke Uchiha adalah klien penting. Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk meyakinkan orang itu agar mau membicarakan tender _Uchiha State and Building_ dengan perusahaan kita? Satu bulan, Shika! Satu bulan! Jadi.. Aku tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun darimu. Kau sudah harus berada di ruanganku sebelum pukul delapan!"

Telepon pun dimatikan dan dari nada suaranya – jelas sekali gadis Haruno bersurai permen gulali itu tak ingin Shikamaru mengacau.

Deg! Shikamaru menghentikan aktifitas melipat dasi untuk sesaat ketika tersadar bahwa ia menyuarakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang diucapkan Sakura dalam pesannya – sangat lancar dan tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Mungkinkah?" Shikamaru menerka-nerka dalam hati apakah ia tengah mengalami _deja vu_ atau kebetulan semata.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya kebetulan. Pasti hanya kebetulan," gumamnya. Tak ingin repot-repot memikirkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dijangkau akal sehat.

" _Shit!_ Aku akan terlambat!" Bagai kebakaran jenggot, Shikamaru berlarian di kamarnya, meraih jas berwarna biru dongker yang tergantung di dekat lemari pakaian – kemudian secepat kilat mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa kecil di dekat pintu kamar.

Mahluk berbulu keemasan bernama Ciel – menatap sang majikan dengan mata birunya yang secerah langit Konoha di musim panas.

"Kau di sini saja yaa. Aku akan memberimu makan sepulang kerja nanti," ujar Shikamaru pada si kucing yang duduk bak seorang raja di tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik. Jangan _bikin_ berantakan," imbuhnya seraya mengenakan jas dan mengikat rambut hitamnya menyerupai buah nanas.

"Maaf aku tak sempat membaca koranmu pagi ini." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Shikamaru sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar dan bergegas menuju kantornya di pusat kota Konoha.

Shikamaru bahkan tak sempat sarapan, melongok ke dapur untuk sekadar membaca _headline_ koran pagi pun tidak. Pemuda itu juga lupa menutup jendela kamarnya.

Semilir angin berdesir lembut membelai bulu tebal Ciel hingga tampak bergoyang-goyang seperti rumput hijau di pekarangan belakang.

Ciel menggeliat beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan tidur lelapnya dalam buaian cuaca dingin. Tak puas hanya sekali, angin pun kembali berhembus bahkan lebih kencang.

Merasakan sang angin yang mulai tak bersahabat, Ciel lantas bangkit dari ranjang hangatnya dan melompat turun. Kucing itu menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tempat tidur Shikamaru ketika kaki-kaki mungilnya berpijak pada selimut tebal hingga menyebabkan selimut itu tersingkap.

Rupanya tak hanya sebotol aspirin yang 'diantarkan' kucing itu pada sang majikan. Shikamaru tak menyadari keberadaan koran pagi yang tersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

'Siiiiiing.' Angin bertiup semakin kencang – menyibak lembar-lembar koran tersebut hingga berceceran di bawah tempat tidur.

Ciel tanpa sengaja menginjak salah satu lembaran yang hampir terbang terbawa angin. Kucing itu memandang foto seorang pemuda di halaman berita obituari yang tertera pada kolom paling atas dengan tatapan kosong.

Deretan huruf kapital terpampang cukup besar di bawah foto pemuda itu untuk menarik atensi siapa pun agar membaca berita duka cita tersebut.

 **REST IN PEACE**

 **OUR SON, GRANDSON, NEPHEW, BEST FRIEND, LEADER & PARTNER :**

 **SHIKAMARU NARA**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Oh, no! Oh, no! No, no, no! Damn it!_ " Temari menggebrak pelan setir mobil ketika gadis itu menyadari kalau tak bisa menghindari kepadatan lalu lintas yang mengular dari gerbang tol Konoha menuju Suna.

Temari melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh tiga puluh menit – berarti ia hanya punya waktu dua puluh lima menit sebelum peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Memo kecil yang menempel di _dashboard_ mobilnya mulai lepek karena embun yang menetes dari kaca depan mobil.

Temari buru-buru menyimpan memo itu ke dalam tas setelah cukup yakin bahwa alamat rumah pemuda itu telah terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Shikamaru Nara. _Hiruzen Square_ lantai enam nomor dua puluh lima." Temari mengulang kembali tulisan yang tertera di memo tersebut.

"Dasar! Kenapa ia harus merahasiakan nomor teleponnya sih?! Kan aku jadi kesulitan untuk menghubunginya!"

'Tiiiin. Tiiiin. Tiiin.' Temari membunyikan klakson mobil dengan tidak sabar ketika mobil SUV di depannya tak bergeming sedikitpun, padahal antrian di depan mobil berwarna _silver_ itu telah bergerak maju.

"Ayolaaah…" Temari menginjak pedal rem perlahan ketika antrian kendaraan di jalan protokol menuju pusat kota kembali menghadangnya.

Itulah alasannya kenapa ia enggan bekerja di kawasan perkantoran – yang terletak di jantung kota Konoha – yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Kepadatan lalu lintas di sana bisa membantumu berlatih kesabaran.

Apalagi di pagi hari yang diguyur hujan seperti sekarang, kau harus ekstra bersabar dalam antrian yang panjangnya hampir mengalahkan rangkaian gerbong kereta api listrik.

Temari menggemelutukkan gigi, buku-buku jemarinya mengeras seiring makin eratnya ia menggenggam kemudi mobil. Perasaannya campur aduk antara panik, cemas dan takut. Ia bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin – tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

Jantungnya berdegup hebat. Gadis itu pun duduk tak tenang di belakang kemudi.

Berada dalam kemacetan kontan memperburuk suasana hatinya yang memang sedang kalut dari semalam.

"Aku tak boleh terjebak disini! Aku harus segera pergi!" Temari kembali melirik arlojinya. Hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Mungkinkah ia akan sampai di tempat kejadian tepat waktu?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Temari pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju _Mokuton Street_ yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari lokasinya sekarang berada.

Ia menyalakan lampu sen dan menepikan mobilnya ke dekat pagar pembatas jalan. Selang tak berapa lama, gadis itu pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju trotoar setelah memastikan kendaraannya telah terkunci.

" _Mokuton Street_ , belokan curam di kilometer tiga belas. Pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh lima menit. Sedan hitam metalik dengan plat nomor SH1 N4R4." Temari terus mengulang-ngulang informasi tentang kecelakaan tersebut dalam perjalanannya menuju _Mokuton Street_.

Gadis itu menggamit kerah mantelnya – merapatkan kedua sisinya – mencoba menahan terjangan hawa dingin yang kian menusuk.

Beruntung, ia mengenakan _leather long coat_ yang melindungi tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut. Temari juga telah merelakan celana panjang _jeans_ nya – yang baru ia beli dua hari lalu – kotor terkena cipratan tanah becek.

Sekali lagi ia harus berterima kasih pada bahan kulit kualitas jempolan yang membungkus kaki-kakinya dengan sempurna – namun cantik – hingga ia bisa melangkah dengan nyaman di jalanan kota Konoha yang tak bisa dikatakan mulus sepenuhnya.

"Ahh. Itu dia!" Secercah kegembiraan terbit di wajah cantik Temari ketika melihat plang di bahu jalan yang menunjukkan arah menuju _Mokuton Street_ yang bisa dicapainya hanya dengan berjalan beberapa blok lagi.

Tidak banyak bangunan yang berada di kedua sisi _Mokuton Street_ jika memasukinya dari arah _Katon Street_ yang hampir seluruhnya didominasi oleh salah satu yayasan pendidikan terkemuka di Konoha.

Oleh karena itu… Kawasan di sekitar _Mokuton Street_ tampak lebih sepi dibandingkan jalanan lain di Konoha.

Hanya ada sebuah kios surat kabar kecil – tak jauh dari tiang listrik dan lampu penerang jalan – serta sebuah kedai ramen sederhana dan toko bunga yang berdampingan dengan sebuah mini market yang buka dua puluh empat jam.

Temari harus lebih berhati-hati karena kondisi jalan di _Mokuton Street_ agak menurun dan licin. Persis seperti yang dikatakan adiknya mengenai kecelakaan yang kerap terjadi di jalan itu.

Meskipun pemerintah setempat telah menambah beberapa lampu penerang jalan, tapi kondisi jalan yang menurun – dan berseliwerannya liukan curam di sepanjang _Mokuton Street_ – tak berdampak signifikan dalam mengurangi angka kecelakaan di jalan tersebut.

Apalagi di saat musim hujan seperti saat ini. Kondisi jalan yang licin dibarengi cuaca yang sedikit berkabut, mengharuskan para pengendara agar mengemudi lebih berhati-hati.

Terutama ketika melewati belokan curam di kilometer tiga belas – yang berada di pinggir jurang terjal – dimana hanya dibatasi oleh pagar pembatas jalanan yang tingginya kurang dari satu meter.

Temari hampir saja terjerembab ke belakang ketika tiba-tiba pintu mini market itu terbuka saat ia hendak melewatinya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun melangkah ke luar dengan menggenggam satu _cone ice cream_ di tangan kanannya.

Karena asyik menikmati es krim, anak itu tak menyadari Temari yang berada di dekatnya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan es krimnya hingga mengotori celana dan _boots_ gadis itu.

"Yaaaaah…" Temari tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya kendati perasaan itu menguap seketika saat beradu pandang dengan bocah laki-laki tersebut yang airmatanya hampir tertumpah ruah karena es krimnya jatuh.

"Makoto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri anak laki-laki itu dari arah mini market sembari membawa beberapa plastik belanjaan di tangannya. Meski direpotkan dengan barang belanjaan yang dibawanya, wanita itu tetap mendekap sang anak.

"Es krimku jatuh, Bu…" Makoto pun menangis di pelukan ibunya. Sang ibu – yang menyadari noda es krim di celana Temari – kemudian meminta maaf pada gadis itu dan menawarkan diri untuk membersihkannya dengan tisu.

"Anda tak perlu melakukan itu. Sungguh. Ini bukan apa-apa kok." Temari menolak tawaran wanita itu dengan sopan. Tapi ibunya Makoto terus saja memaksa. Ia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sehelai tisu basah dari dalam tas.

"Gawat! Aku tidak akan sampai tepat waktu kalau membiarkan wanita ini membersihkan celanaku," pikir Temari. Gadis itu pun memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal agar wanita tersebut mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku akan berganti pakaian setibanya di rumah. Jadi, Anda tak perlu membersihkan nodanya," kilahnya – berdusta pada wanita tersebut.

Temari hanya berharap agar ibunya Makoto tidak menyadari kepalsuan dalam seulas senyum yang terukir di wajahnya demi menyembunyikan kebohongan yang terpaksa ia lakukan. Sesungguhnya Temari tidak suka berbohong pada orang lain.

Tapi… Sejak menemui serangkaian peristiwa aneh bin luar biasa yang akhir-akhir sering ia alami, menyebabkan gadis itu harus lebih panjang akal dalam mencari alasan dan menentukan keputusan dalam waktu singkat.

Seperti saat ini. Temari sedang terdesak. Hidup dan mati seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara berada di tangannya. Jika ia salah langkah atau terlambat sedikit saja maka…

Sebuah sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika menuruni jalanan terjal yang menuju belokan di kilometer tiga belas – tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sang pengemudi tampak tidak bisa mengendalikan laju kendaraannya karena kondisi jalan yang licin.

Kemudian…. Bruukkk! Kecelakaan pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Mobil sedan berplat nomor SH1 N4R4 menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dalam hitungan detik dan terperosok ke dalam jurang terjal di bawahnya.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Wanita di sebelah Temari memekik histeris seraya memeluk putranya yang pandangannya ia halangi agar tidak menyaksikan peristiwa naas yang terjadi begitu cepat.

Seluruh pengunjung mini market pun berhamburan ke luar. Para wanita hanya berdiri di dekat pintu mini market, saling menenangkan diri walau diiringi isak tangis.

Sementara beberapa laki-laki – termasuk salah seorang pegawai mini market – menuju tempat kejadian perkara untuk memeriksa keadaan korban. Penjaga toko bunga memanggil polisi dan melaporkan kecelakaan tersebut dengan tergagap saking paniknya.

Temari berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Rasanya tak sampai lima menit ia berbicara dengan ibunya Makoto, namun kali ini pun ia tak mampu menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Siapa menyangka maut dapat merenggut nyawa seseorang hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Temari akhirnya ambruk, walau sadar sepenuhnya tapi pikiran dan jiwanya seperti melayang entah kemana. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari ibu Makoto yang memanggilnya berulang kali hingga merengkuh lengannya dan mendudukkan gadis itu di kursi panjang yang terletak di depan kios bunga.

Mungkin orang-orang mengira ia _shock_ melihat peritiwa naas tersebut. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menyebabkan lidah Temari menjadi kelu dan tubuhnya lemas seketika saat ia menyaksikan – dengan mata kepalanya sendiri – mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru Nara menghantam pagar dan terjun ke jurang.

Kecelakaan dan kematian merupakan 'makanan' sehari-hari bagi seorang Temari Kazekage, mengingat profesinya sebagai salah satu tim penyidik di departemen koroner Konoha.

Temari bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama mayat-mayat yang terbujur kaku di ruang otopsi daripada bersama orang hidup. Dan untuk sebuah alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, gadis itu cukup menyenangi pekerjaannya tersebut.

Jadi… Temari terlihat sangat terpukul dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa pengemudi sedan hitam itu dikarenakan ia lagi-lagi tak bisa menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kematiannya.

Ini sudah kedua kali. Masihkah ada kesempatan sekali lagi? Atau Shikamaru Nara benar-benar tewas hari ini?

.

.

.

Kepolisian setempat membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga jam untuk mengeluarkan jenazah Shikamaru dari dalam mobil dan membawanya ke departemen koroner untuk menjalani proses otopsi dan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

Setelah peristiwa kecelakaan tersebut, Temari memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan diri sejenak. Ia bermaksud mengambil cuti sehari – tapi diurungkannya – maka ia pun meminta izin pada atasannya bahwa ia akan datang terlambat karena ada urusan mendadak.

Ia pun tiba di kantor pukul dua belas tiga puluh dan bergegas ke ruangannya di lantai lima. Beberapa orang menyapa Temari ketika gadis itu menyusuri koridor-koridor mirip bangsal rumah sakit dalam perjalanannya menuju divisi forensik di sayap kanan gedung.

Meski bukan tipikal orang yang ramah, nyatanya anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu kerap mengundang atensi banyak orang – khususnya para lelaki – karena parasnya yang rupawan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang bisa disandingkan dengan model papan atas.

Gaya berpakaiannya pun tak bisa dikatakan feminin, tapi cukup modis dan sedap dipandang untuk gadis seusianya. Temari tak terlalu memikirkan _fashion_ dan semacamnya – selama ia nyaman mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Temari-san." Seorang pemuda tanggung menyapa Temari ketika gadis itu melewati bilik kerjanya yang berada tak jauh dari _mini pantry_.

Ada kelegaan luar biasa tersirat di wajah imut sang pemuda saat bertemu dengan Temari, seakan-akan ia telah menunggu gadis itu selama berabad-abad lamanya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Cengiran menggoda dilayangkan gadis berkuncir empat itu pada _junior_ favoritnya di divisi forensik.

Tak ada perasaan romantis yang terlibat… Temari hanya senang menggoda Kuzuwada karena pemuda itu akan bersikap kikuk bilamana mendapat agresi dari kaum hawa.

Benar saja. Semburat rona merah muda muncul di pipi pualam Kuzuwada. Pemuda itu pun lantas memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Temari yang sukses menggetarkan urat malu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau lucu seperti biasanya, Kuzuwada," ujar Temari seraya melepas mantel dan menggantinya dengan jas laboratorium yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil beberapa peralatan tulis-menulis dan sarung tangan steril yang masih terbungkus plastik dari laci meja.

"K-kau mau kemana, Temari-san?" Kuzuwada tampak heran melihat Temari yang baru datang – tapi hendak pergi lagi – padahal atasannya telah memerintahkannya agar membawa Temari ke kamar otopsi untuk menangani sesosok jenazah korban kecelakaan pagi tadi.

"Ke kamar otopsi tentu saja. Bukankah Daimaru menyuruhmu untuk membawaku ke sana? Jadi… Tunggu apalagi?! Ayo kita pergi, Kuzuwada!"

.

.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Temari dan Kuzuwada akhirnya tiba di kamar otopsi lantai dua. Temari menunjukkan identitasnya pada seorang _police officer_ yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar otopsi.

Petugas bertubuh agak gempal itu mengamati kartu identitas milik Temari dan Kuzuwada beberapa saat sebelum mengizinkan keduanya memasuki ruangan. Penjagaan di ruang otopsi lebih ketat dari biasanya, padahal hanya satu jenazah yang akan diotopsi hari itu.

Temari terlihat sangat tenang. Tak ada yang aneh baginya karena ia sudah mengalami peritiwa ini dua kali.

Gadis cantik itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Kuzuwada setibanya di kantor – Daimaru menyuruh pemuda itu membawa Temari ke kamar otopsi untuk memeriksa jenazah Shikamaru Nara.

Pria bertubuh tegap dan kekar – dengan bekas luka baret di pelipisnya – yang sedang berbicara serius dengan salah satu petugas kepolisian di dekat pintu ruang otopsi adalah Shikaku Nara, ayah Shikamaru yang merupakan seorang komisaris kepolisian pusat.

Karenanya, penjagaan di ruang otopsi ditingkatkan dan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kepentingan di ruang otopsi tidak diperkenankan masuk tanpa izin.

Temari menghela napas. Kendati hampir setiap hari bolak-balik ke kamar mayat, tetap saja rasa bersalah, sedih dan sesak menghinggapi hatinya setiap kali melihat keluarga serta sahabat para korban menangis tersedu-sedu karena baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

Tanpa sadar… Temari memegang bahu seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang duduk di kursi tunggu didampingi seorang wanita muda yang berpenampilan layaknya _Barbie_ – dengan rambut pirang kelabu sehalus sutra.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu pun tak kalah cantiknya dengan sang gadis _Barbie_ , masih terlihat menawan di usianya yang mungkin telah melewati separuh abad bila dilihat dari kerutan dan garis halus di wajahnya.

Wanita itu adalah Yoshino Nara, ibunda Shikamaru. Temari tak mengatakan apapun. Memang tak ada yang bisa dikatakan gadis itu, karena seseorang yang telah pergi untuk selamanya, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Temari pun tak mencoba untuk menghibur atau menenangkan Yoshino. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menunjukkan rasa belasungkawa yang mendalam melalui tatapannya.

Saling berpandangan dengan wanita itu malah membuat Temari semakin merasa bersalah karena dirinya telah gagal menyelamatkan nyawa putranya. Dua kali. Dia gagal menyelamatkan Shikamaru Nara dua kali.

Belum pernah Temari gagal total seperti ini. Malah selama ini ia belum pernah gagal sekalipun. Makanya, ia sangat terpukul dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Shikamaru. Walaupun ia tidak mengenal pemuda itu, entah kenapa… Temari merasa telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya setelah kematian Shikamaru.

.

.

 **Temari's POV**

Dan… Disinilah aku… Lagi. Di ruangan yang sama, hari yang sama, jam yang sama, pakaian yang sama, rekan kerja yang sama dan dirimu… Yang masih terbujur kaku di meja otopsi yang sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru Nara. Aku memang tak mengenalmu, tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sakit melihat kau yang terbaring tak bernyawa di ruangan yang dingin ini?

Separuh kehidupanku seakan sirna saat kematian merenggutmu dari dunia yang fana ini.

Dan aku harus mengalaminya dua kali, kau tahu? Dua kali. Aku harus merasakan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping dua kali, Shikamaru!

Siapa kau sebenarnya, Shikamaru? Kesempatan tidak pernah datang dua kali. Apalagi kesempatan dari Sang Maha Pengasih yang hanya dengan kuasaNya, hidup dan mati seseorang dapat ditentukan.

Tapi mengapa Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua padamu? Sebegitu berharganya kah dirimu di mata Sang Pencipta? Sebegitu besarkah Tuhan menyayangimu?

Sekali lagi aku berdiri di sebelahmu, memandang wajah damai yang kau perlihatkan dalam tidur abadimu.

Bahkan di kematianmu, kau menorehkan senyum keikhlasan seolah kau memang menunggu malaikat mau merentangkan tangannya kepadamu.

Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Sekali lagi aku tak mampu menyelamatkan nyawamu. Sekali lagi aku tak mampu mengembalikan kehidupanmu. Sekali lagi aku gagal. Tuhan telah memberikanmu kesempatan dua kali, tapi aku mengacaukannya.

Kau pantas membenciku, Shikamaru. Aku sudah pasrah jika kau meminta pada Tuhan untuk mengirimku ke neraka. Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, tak juga mengemis ampunan pada Tuhan atas dosa besar dan pengkhianatan yang telah kulakukan.

Seandainya… Seandainya Tuhan memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menyelamatkanmu, maka aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkanmu, Shikamaru. Aku berjanji.

Tapi… Berkenankah Tuhan mendengarkan permohonan hambaNya yang telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan kemampuan yang diberikan olehNya? Akankah Tuhan mendengar permohonanku untukmu, Shikamaru?

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Sepasang _orbs_ sewarna _jade_ melebar beberapa saat. Mulut Temari sampai ternganga ketika merasakan genggaman tangan seseorang di lengannya. Genggamannya terasa hangat dan ada sensasi aneh setiap kali kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tangan Shikamaru.

Syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya seolah tersengat energi magis yang diciptakan Shikamaru hanya dengan sentuhannya.

Sekali lagi tatapannya beradu dengan kedua bola mata _obsidian_ mungil milik sang pemuda Nara. Mulut Shikamaru tampak bergerak – hendak mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa ditebak oleh sang gadis Kazekage dalam pikirannya.

"Tolong aku, Temari!"

Sebuah permohonan dari jenazah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba membuka mata dan waktu kembali berulang untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shikamaru membuka matanya lebar-lebar – tak menghiraukan _vertigo_ yang mendera kepalanya – berusaha meraih alarm yang bahkan belum menciptakan kebisingan lokal lantaran masih tersisa lima menit baginya untuk bermalas-malasan sebelum melakukan tugas mulianya membangunkan Shikamaru.

Terengah-engah dan tubuh bersimbah keringat, Shikamaru seperti baru selesai _jogging_ pagi di _Rasengan Central Park_ sambil memanggul piano. Namun demikian, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sekejap saja, ia tahu bahwa dirinya terserang demam.

"Ini yang ketiga kali!" Bukannya memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya, pikiran Shikamaru malah terfokus pada sesuatu yang mungkin akan disanggah banyak orang jika ia mengatakannya pada mereka.

Tapi Shikamaru – dengan segenap logika dan akal sehatnya – meyakini bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Shikamaru yakin bahwa waktu telah berputar ulang sebanyak tiga kali.

Awalnya, Shikamaru menganggap itu hanya _deja vu_. Hal itu lebih masuk akal karena ia sedang mengalami banyak masalah yang menyita hampir seluruh konsentrasinya.

Makanya Shikamaru menerima ajakan Kiba – menenggak beberapa gelas _wine_ – tapi ujung-ujungnya malah menghabiskan sebotol penuh _red wine_ seorang diri.

Setengah terpejam, Shikamaru mengarahkan tangannya ke laci nakas di sebelah kiri untuk mengambil sebotol aspirin. Dan botol itu memang ada di sana.

Tapi di pagi sebelumnya, Ciel yang 'memberikan' botol itu padanya. Namun kali ini, belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kucing menggemaskan itu di kamar Shikamaru.

Ditelannya dua butir aspirin bulat-bulat, setelah itu ia kembali berbaring agar obatnya bekerja lebih cepat – namun Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak tertidur – hanya memejamkan mata, sementara kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang dialaminya di pagi sebelumnya, silih berganti berkelebat di pikirannya.

Shikamaru ingat semua hal yang terjadi pagi itu. Terutama ketika ia kehilangan kendali mobilnya hingga menabrak pagar pembatas jalan di belokan curam di kilometer tiga belas _Mokuton Street_ , dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya di _Hiraishin Business District._

Biasanya Shikamaru tak pernah berangkat ke kantor melalui _Mokuton Street_. Tapi pagi itu, Sakura sudah memperingatkannya agar tiba di kantor sebelum pukul delapan.

Jika melewati jalur yang biasa ditempuhnya, maka dapat dipastikan ia akan terlambat – karena lalu lintas di _Kuchiyose Street_ selalu padat ketika hujan.

Shikamaru tak mengingat peristiwa yang dialaminya setelah peristiwa tragis yang menimpanya di _Mokuton Street_. Tahu-tahu, ia kembali terbangun di kamarnya, di tempat tidurnya dan saat ia melirik wekernya – yang juga menampilkan hari, tanggal dan tahun – waktu pun kembali berulang.

"Mungkinkah seharusnya aku sudah mati?" Shikamaru meremas rambutnya – matanya membeliak seperti baru saja melihat arwah gentayangan.

"Atau ini semua hanya halusinasi?" Kewarasannya kembali dipertanyakan oleh logikanya sendiri.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Shikamaru pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ini pasti bukan halusinasi!" Melangkah tergesa menuju dapur, berharap menemukan sosok kucing misterius yang biasanya selalu duduk manis di atas meja makan sambil beralaskan surat kabar edisi hari berikutnya.

Edisi hari berikutnya? Ya. Itu benar. Ciel selalu datang 'membawa' koran pagi edisi mendatang, seolah Ciel membawa koran itu dari masa depan dan 'memberikannya' pada Shikamaru.

Surat kabar yang dibawa Ciel merupakan salah satu surat kabar ternama di Negara Hi, _Rinnegan Daily_. Perihal bagaimana _Rinnegan Daily_ edisi masa depan bisa berada di apartemennya, masih menjadi perkara misterius bagi Shikamaru.

Sisi realistisnya masih sulit menerima teori bahwa kucing gendut itu yang membawa _Rinnegan Daily_ ke apartemennya – meski kejadian aneh ini bermula setelah ia menyelamatkan Ciel yang nyaris terjatuh dari balkonnya.

Shikamaru akhirnya menemukan Ciel yang sedang menikmati aktifitas terlelapnya di sofa bundar yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Tak memedulikan aksi protes Ciel yang menggeram pelan karena ketenangannya diinterupsi sang majikan, Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh kucing itu dan memeriksa di sekelilingnya.

"Dimana koran itu?" Ia bertanya pada Ciel – namun hanya dijawab dengan erangan pelan. Kucing _tabby_ itu menggeliat-geliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

Alhasil, kuku-kuku tajamnya berhasil menggores lengan pemuda itu dan Shikamaru serta merta melepaskannya.

"Apa karena aku akan mati… Makanya kau tidak membawa koran itu padaku?" Sungguh berat bagi Shikamaru berkata demikian.

Tapi mungkin saja itulah yang terjadi. _Rinnegan Daily_ yang dibawa Ciel merupakan edisi dari masa depan. Barangkali – di koran itu tertera berita kematian dirinya sehingga Ciel tidak memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

Dan mungkin, surat kabar itu telah berpindah tangan sekarang. Jika memang begitu, kenapa Ciel masih ada di sini? Apakah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Shikamaru?

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Oh, Tuhan… Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sesungguhnya ia sangat cemas dan takut. Sebulir airmata telah meleleh turun di pipinya, diikuti beberapa tetes lainnya yang tak kuasa ditahannya sejak tadi.

Mengetahui kematianmu sendiri memang sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Tuhan merahasiakan kapan maut datang menjemputmu. Jika semua orang mengetahui kapan kematian datang kepada mereka, barangkali dunia sudah kacau balau.

Telepon di ruang tamu berdering tepat pukul tujuh. Dari Sakura dan pesannya persis seperti dua hari sebelumnya – menyuruhnya datang ke kantor sebelum pukul delapan karena mereka akan menghadiri meeting dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru rasanya ingin bersembunyi seharian di apartemennya, bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur kalau perlu – agar malaikat maut tak bisa menemukannya. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi…. Shikamaru belum siap menyambut kematian yang akan datang padanya sebentar lagi.

"Tapi kematian itu akan tetap datang, tak peduli sekeras apa pun usahaku untuk menghindarinya…" Tangis pemuda itu pun tak terbendung lagi. Menangis sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Bayangan wajah orang-orang tersayang ; orangtuanya, keluarganya, para sahabatnya – yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, mendukungnya dan mencintainya – seketika terbersit dalam benaknya.

Memutar episode-episode kehidupan yang ia jalani bersama mereka. Suka dan duka. Keakraban dan pertengkaran. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengingat semuanya. Kenangan bersama orang-orang terkasih semakin membuat pemuda itu ketakutan. Takut kehilangan mereka.

'Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.' Bel rumah Shikamaru dibunyikan berulang kali, mengisyaratkan bahwa si pemencet bel sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang tidak enak karena terus-terusan menekan bel seperti anak kecil.

"Tuan Nara… Tuan Nara… Tuan Nara! Apakah kau ada di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya, Tuan!" Tak berhenti sampai di sana, tamu tak diundang itu pun mulai menggedor-gedor pintu dan berteriak memanggil Shikamaru.

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu sudah akan mengusir si pengganggu yang berani mengusik dirinya yang tengah bergalau ria.

Tapi, untunglah Shikamaru tidak jadi melakukan hal itu, karena yang datang adalah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pasir yang terlihat sangat cemas.

Tanpa diduga oleh Shikamaru… Gadis itu langsung memeluknya! Bukannya, Shikamaru tak suka mendapat pelukan dari seorang wanita, hanya saja… Shikamaru tak ingin terlibat masalah karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal gadis tersebut.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih." Gadis itu tampak sangat bahagia mengetahui Shikamaru baik-baik saja.

 _"_ _Dia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik bila tersenyum seperti itu."_

Kehangatan langsung menyelimuti hatinya ketika melihat wanita asing nan menawan di hadapannya – tersenyum penuh kelegaan seolah-olah Shikamaru baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh.

"Tunggu sebentar." Shikamaru mendorong gadis itu perlahan. "Siapa kau? Darimana kau mengetahui nama dan tempat tinggalku?" Shikamaru memicingkan mata penuh selidik.

Gadis itu memang menarik – kendati gaya berpakaiannya tidak seperti Ino – tapi kecantikan dan keanggunannya sangat layak disandingkan dengan Ino. Apalagi bola matanya yang indah itu… Seperti permata zamrud yang paling indah dari yang terindah.

Tapi… Shikamaru sama sekali tak mengenal gadis ini. Bisa saja ia adalah penipu, penjahat atau yang terburuk – seorang pembunuh yang disewa sang malaikat maut untuk menghabisi nyawanya. _"Hei. hei… Kau mulai tidak waras, Shika!"_

"Ehh? Umm.. A-aku… Namaku Temari," gadis itu menjawab agak terbata. Sikapnya pun mulai aneh. Ia kerap memainkan jemarinya dan menghindari bertatap mata dengan Shikamaru seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ditaksirnya.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini yaa?!"_ Temari malah heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu sangat bahagia bertemu dengan Shikamaru dalam keadaan hidup dan tampak baik-baik saja meski aroma _red wine_ masih menguar dari mulutnya setiap kali si pemuda Nara mengatakan sesuatu.

"Haaaa… Merepotkaaan…" Shikamaru mendengus sebal karena Temari tak kunjung menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Maaf yaa, Nona. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu menunggumu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi… Tolong pergi dari rumahku secepatnya karena aku masih punya banyak urusan."

Shikamaru mendorong bahu Temari sesopan mungkin agar tidak dianggap sebagai pria mesum yang mencari kesempatan.

Ia memang tak punya waktu meladeni gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tanpa memberitahu alasannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sedang mengalami masa-masa suram, Nona," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Sekarang ini otakku sedang kesulitan membedakan apakah ini nyata atau aku sedang bermimpi. Kau tahu… Aku baru saja mengalami hari Jum'at tanggal delapan belas Desember sebanyak tiga kali dan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Shikamaru tak tahu mengapa ia malah menceritakan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya pada orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya. Mungkinkah ia sudah mencapai taraf keputusasaan yang paling tinggi?

"K-kau menyadarinya?"

"Ya. Aku menyadarinya. Maka dari itu, seandainya kau tidak memiliki…." Shikamaru tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia beralih memandang Temari, menatapnya dengan kecurigaan yang tersirat jelas.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengetahui apa yang kualami?"

Temari tak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi ia memalingkan wajah dari pemuda itu. Sikapnya yang terlihat seakan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, malah menambah kecurigaan Shikamaru padanya.

"Tsk!" Shikamaru menarik lengan gadis itu, lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan agak kasar – tak menghiraukan Temari yang meringis kesakitan.

Shikamaru bukan orang yang kasar, terlebih pada wanita. Tapi ia tak bisa diam saja ketika seseorang bermain-main dengan masalah serius yang tengah dihadapinya – apalagi menyangkut nyawanya atau nyawa orang lain.

Sikap bungkam yang ditunjukkan Temari telah membangkitkan amarahnya. "Jawab aku, Temari! Apa kau mengetahui apa yang kualami?"

Temari tak menyangka Shikamaru akan membentaknya. Namun ia tak menyalahkan pemuda itu. Siapa pun pasti akan bersikap seperti Shikamaru ketika berhadapan dengan realita yang tampak seperti ilusi.

Jika Shikamaru menuturkan peristiwa misterius yang dialaminya pada orang lain selain dirinya, mungkin saja Shikamaru akan dianggap sedang berhalusinasi dan disarankan untuk menemui psikiater.

Namun… Temari tidak menganggapnya seperti itu karena gadis itu pun mengalami hal yang sama, mengulang hari Jum'at tanggal delapan belas Desember sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ya. Aku tahu yang terjadi padamu karena aku juga mengulang waktu yang sama sepertimu, Tuan Nara." Shikamaru terbelalak mendengar ucapan Temari.

Melihat Temari yang menatap lurus ke arahnya ketika berkata demikian, Shikamaru yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak mengada-ada.

"Ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku mengalami hari yang sama. Ini juga kali ketiganya aku berusaha menggagalkan peristiwa naas yang akan merenggut nyawamu di _Mokuton Street_ , tepatnya di belokan curam di kilometer tiga belas."

"Tidak mungkin…" Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mempercayaiku. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau meminta bantuanku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan mobil itu. Tapi dua hari sebelumnya aku gagal. Kupikir hari tak akan berulang lagi dan kau tetap akan meninggal seperti yang telah ditakdirkan. Tapi…"

"Tapi aku belum ingin mati dan meminta bantuanmu lagi. Benar kan, Temari?!" Shikamaru menandaskan penjelasan Temari.

Gadis itu mengiyakan. Shikamaru memang meminta bantuannya saat ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari kematiannya ketika Temari hendak melakukan otopsi pada jenazahnya.

"Kapan waktu kematianku?"

"Pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh lima menit hari ini. Kau tewas di tempat kejadian."

Shikamaru terduduk di sandaran sofa. Sangat menyakitkan ketika mendengar seseorang mengatakan kapan dan bagaimana kau menghadapi kematianmu. Itulah yang dirasakan Shikamaru saat ini.

Temari memandang _boots_ nya yang sama sekali tak tertoreh noda es krim. "Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut karena kau menyadari hal ini. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah menyadari kalau waktu telah berputar ulang."

"Mereka? Maksudmu bukan hanya aku yang mengalami hal ini?"

"Ya. Bukan kau saja yang mengalaminya. Aku tidak menghitung sudah berapa banyak jenazah yang bangkit dari kematian dan meminta bantuanku untuk menyelamatkan mereka agar tetap hidup."

"Dan kau menyelamatkan mereka semua?"

"Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan mereka semampuku, Tuan. Tapi… Hidup dan mati seseorang sepenuhnya adalah kuasa Tuhan. Seandainya Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk menolong mereka, maka aku akan melakukannya." Shikamaru tercengang mendengar ucapan Temari.

Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap Temari sebagai pembohong ulung atau pasien sakit jiwa karena sangat tak masuk akal bagi seseorang untuk memutar ulang waktu setiap kali ada mayat yang meminta bantuannya.

Jika saja _Rinnegan Daily_ dari masa depan tak pernah mampir ke dapurnya, barangkali Shikamaru akan menganggap Temari seperti itu.

"Kau akan tetap melakukannya meski kau terus mengulang waktu?" Seperti dirinya, Temari pun dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit.

"Begitulah. Aku tak punya pilihan lain bukan?! Aku tak ingin dijangkiti perasaan bersalah seumur hidup." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku bahkan merahasiakannya dari adik-adikku." Temari menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyadari hal ini dan mengetahui rahasiaku. Aku tak berharap kau akan percaya padaku. Mungkin kau malah menganggapku wanita gila atau tukang bohong, apapun itu aku tak peduli. Tapi … Entah kenapa aku merasa lega setelah menceritakan semua ini padamu."

Temari tersenyum pada pemuda itu, ada raut letih di sana – namun dihiasi keteguhan hati dan semangat pantang menyerah serta ketulusan yang tak pernah dilihat Shikamaru sebelumnya.

 _"_ _Cantik sekali."_ Rasanya… Shikamaru ingin sekali mendekap gadis itu selamanya demi mengusir kesepian dan rasa lelah yang mencengkram kehidupan yang harus dijalani Temari.

 _"_ _Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa aku jadi dramatis seperti ini?! Merepotkan!"_

Daripada itu, ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan Shikamaru untuk membalas kebaikan dan pengakuan Temari, yakni menceritakan rahasianya pada gadis itu.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ingin sekali memberitahu Temari tentang _Rinnegan Daily_. Selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai _Rinnegan Daily_ edisi masa depan. Shikamaru tak ingin ada keributan, makanya ia senantiasa merahasiakan hal itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bila ternyata Temari memang seorang penipu dan ia menginginkan Rinnegan Daily untuk kepentingannya semata?"_ Skeptisme bawaan keluarga Nara agaknya tak rela meninggalkan putra Shikaku itu seorang diri.

 _"_ _Jika memang demikian… Aku serahkan kepada Tuhan mengenai kelanjutannya. Tapi aku percaya pada gadis ini. Aku percaya pada Temari. Kami memang baru saja bertemu – namun aku seperti telah mengenalnya cukup lama."_

Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan pergolakan di hatinya sebelum semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Miaawww…" Sepertinya Ciel pun setuju dengan apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Kucing itu menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya ke kaki Shikamaru, kemudian berjalan anggun ke arah dapur. Ia tahu bahwa Ciel memintanya untuk mengikuti kucing itu ke dapur.

"Mari kutunjukkan sesuatu," katanya pada Temari. Ia pun mengajak gadis itu ke dapur. Temari terlihat penasaran, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun saat Shikamaru menggandeng tangannya.

Wajah tak bersemangat khas pemuda Nara berubah menjadi berseri-seri ketika melihat _Rinnegan Daily_ tergeletak di meja makan.

Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, ia yakin tak ada apa pun di sana. Shikamaru menyuruh Temari untuk duduk dan menyodorkan surat kabar itu padanya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Nona. Kau punya rahasia dan aku pun memilikinya. Ini adalah rahasiaku." Shikamaru menunjuk _Rinnegan Daily_.

Temari tampak heran dan hampir tak percaya sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada tanggal yang tertera di atas kolom _headline_ utama – tepat di bawah tulisan _Rinnegan Daily_.

"Hari sabtu, tanggal sembilan belas Desember?!" Temari hampir terlonjak ketika membacanya.

"Benar. Koran ini adalah rahasiaku. Aku selalu mendapat surat kabar _Rinnegan Daily_ edisi satu hari mendatang setiap pagi. Tapi… Dua hari sebelum hari ini, aku tidak menemukan koran ini dimana pun. Aku menyangka bahwa karena aku akan mati, maka koran ini tidak muncul di apartemenku. Sampai pagi ini… Sebelum kedatanganmu, aku juga tidak menemukannya dimana pun."

"Siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

"Entahlah. Surat kabar ini muncul begitu saja di meja makanku suatu pagi. Bersama dengan kucing manis ini yang duduk di atasnya," ujar Shikamaru seraya membelai Ciel penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku yakin ada campur tangan Sang Maha Kuasa dalam hal ini, Tuan." Shikamaru kembali terpesona oleh senyum menawan gadis anggun di hadapannya.

 _"_ _Jadi karena inilah, Tuhan memberikan kesempatan hidup padamu hingga tiga kali, Shikamaru Nara."_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah kelar juga :D Maap keun, jadi panjang begini jadinya. Semoga gak membosankan dan gak terlalu mengecewakan para reader, khususnya **ShikaTema** lovers :)

Lagi-lagi saya menulis fic gaje **AU ShikaTema** , tapi kali ini genrenya sedikit berbeda karena saya lagi mandek ide T.T

That's why… Fic ini sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari serial favorit saya ; **Tru** **Calling** dan **Early Edition** :)

Yup! Tak perlu basa-basi, semoga fic ini bisa meramaikan arsip **ShikaTema** di FFN dan memuaskan reader sekalian. Maap kalo rada membingungkan and maybe membosankan juga karena terlalu panjang, but feel free to critic and review yaa. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
